


Major In Love

by mikoriin



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikoriin/pseuds/mikoriin
Summary: Syaoran Li is a devoted college student, he takes up multiple majors and does all of his schoolwork and homework with passion, but he has major in another department; his crush on one of the most well known students on campus, Sakura Kinomoto. One night he is invited to a house party where he gets to finally talk to her, and their relationship sails from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Syaoran sat at his table with his twin bother, Tsubasa, staring off. The teacher was going on about mathematical problems but it was all going in one ear and out the other, he was too distracted looking at the back of Sakura's head. She sat a couple rows in front of him, giggling to her best friend, Tomoyo, like she always did during math. Syaoran knew she always copied Tomoyo's notes, and he definitely thought about giving her a copy of his own, but he was always too nervous to walk up to her and start a conversation. In truth, he had a massive crush on her. They had met at college, Syaoran and his brother had been living in Hong Kong most of their life until their senior year of high school their father decided to move them and their adopted brother, Watanuki, to the states. Since he had graduated high school in america, Syaoran figured he would go to college in the country as well. Tsubasa, having been with him since the womb, followed Syaoran to the same college with similar majors. Watanuki however decided to study in a different state, but the brothers often called and facetimed. 

Syaoran continued to stare as his professor's lessons droned on, studying the details in Sakura's auburn hair. Suddenly he felt a bonk on top of his head, he looked to see Tsubasa holding a book above him. "She's going to notice you one day, you know." He said with a smirk. 

A blush creeped on Syaoran's face as he buried himself in his textbook, avoiding the fact that he was caught staring. Tsubasa, of course, knew about Syaoran's obvious crush on the girl. It seemed everyone knew, which made Syaoran embarrassed to the core knowing he was so obvious about it. He wondered if Sakura knew, but every time he thought about it he became anxious. "Alright, that's all we have time for today. Get out of my class." the professor spoke, seeming bored. 

The students filed out of the room, Sakura and Tomoyo going the opposite direction from Syaoran and Tsubasa, chatting the whole way. "So what's for lunch?" Tsubasa nudged his brother on the arm. 

"Hmm..Well, I know it isn't very healthy, but Wendy's is open, and it's cheap." Syaoran responded, not looking up, his face buried in his textbook, taking notes while walking. 

"You just want a quick meal so you can make up for what you missed in class." Tsubasa retorted, a sly smile across his lips. "Too busy staring at Sakura."

Syaoran blushed and ignored his brother, he did always tease him about his crush. The two cut through the courtyard, thankfully the fast food restaurant was across the street from the campus which made it a popular hangout place for hungry and broke students. As they made their way across they ran into their friend Ryuou. "Hey guys!" He called out, "Heading for lunch?"

Syaoran and Tsubasa nodded simultaneously, Syaoran's face still deep in his books. Ryuou smiled wide, "Sweet! I'll join you, I have nothing to do."

The trio walked into the restaurant, ordering their food then sitting at a booth. Ryuou absolutely smashed his meal, a chicken sandwich with a large fry and a coke, while Tsubasa savored his. Syaoran barely touched his order, pen flying across his notebook paper as he studied his math textbook. Ryuou stared at Syaoran with knowing eyes, "Didn't pay attention again?" He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yep, too busy staring at Sakura." Tsubasa spoke for his brother, followed by a loud sip of his tea.

Syaoran's cheeks tinted pink, "It's the only class we have together." He said matter-of-factly.

"Man, why don't you just ask her out?" Ryuou leaned his arm on the table, a fry pointed at Syaoran.

"I can't!" Syaoran finally looked up from his book, "She's so popular and social, everyone likes her and I'm just a history nerd...If people saw her with me, they'd probably think less of her and I don't want that."

Ryuou graoned while Tsubasa just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Syaoran, Sakura is like the nicest person I've ever met, I don't think she, or anyone else, would care if you two went out on a date. You're nice, and you're cute as hell, you'd be a match made in heaven!"

Tsubasa chuckled while Syaoran's face turned red. He let out a small laugh, "Even so, it's probably not my place. We don't really talk much, I don't want to come off wrong."

"Won't know unless you try." Tsubasa said resting his chin in his hand.

Suddenly all three of their phones lit up. It was a Snapchat notification from Tomoyo. If there was anyone more popular than Sakura, it was her best friend. She had spoken to Syaoran more than Sakura herself and made sure to send her circle of friends, which was practically the whole campus population, a snap of Sakura every. Single. Day. Tomoyo was an aspiring designer and she liked to use Sakura as her muse, and she was very good with a camera so she took photos of Sakura every day and flaunted them. Syaoran always enjoyed the shots he got to see of his crush, she was cuter than words could describe and Tomyo knew just the right angles and outfits that would compliment her. 

This picture was of Sakura sitting under a tree with her lunch in her lap, it was a candid photo with a filter over it and a heart sticker by her head. Syaoran smiled and stared at the photo for a long time. "Dude, you're on cloud nine over there." Ryuou said, a laugh in his voice. 

Syaoran clicked away from the photo, he wishes he could screenshot the photos of Sakura but he refused to do it out of nervousness and he didn't want to seem creepy. A chime went off, and all three boys looked in the direction of the noise. It was Tsubasa's phone, the words CLASS lit up on the screen. "Well I have to head to my foreign language class." Tsubasa sat up from the booth and finished off his last fry, "I'll see you in the dorm later tonight." He said, facing his brother.

"Yeah, I have to head to class too. Last one for today." Ryuou also sat up, stretching his arms.

The two waved goodbye to Syaoran who still sat in the booth, textbook and notebook open with notes scrawled all over the pages. He had finished his classes for the day and now was just waiting for the time to head to his part time job. He didn't work anywhere fancy, just an old antique shop with a very strange but pleasant boss and her two nieces running the business. It didn't pay much, but it was just enough to get him by. He checked his phone and decided it was about time to head out. He finished his meal, threw away the garbage and headed to the campus parking lot. His car was easy to find, just a simple white Honda. Wasting no time, Syaoran hopped in his car and drove out of the parking lot into town, taking his usual route to work. It was a small, mysterious shop, a sign that read 'Antiques' in an old English font on a Victorian style building. Syaoran stepped inside the door, which made a ringing noise, and saw his boss behind the counter smoking from her fancy pipe, filling the small room with smoke. "Good afternoon, Syaoran." She greeted him, her voice smooth like velvet.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yuuko!" The boy greeted back with a smile.

"How was school young man?" Yuuko asked playfully.

"It went well," He responded, putting on a special brooch that Yuuko makes all the employees wear, and by all the employees she meant Syaoran. "I just ate so I'm full of energy!"

"Good, you're gonna need it for a hard day's work." 

Yuuko said that every day, yet the store was never busy; it got a max of two customers at a time and even then it was mostly browsing. Syaoran thought the shop had a lot of really nice things and wondered why not many people came by. He mostly blamed it on the bad location. As he stood behind the counter in the empty shop Maru and Moro, Yuuko's nieces, barreled in the room. They ran up to Syaoran and clung to both of his arms on each side, "Play with us Syaoran!" they said at the same time.

Syaoran laughed gently, "I can't at the moment, I'm working."

"But there are no customers!" Maru expressed, pulling on the boy's arm.

"Yeah, the shop is empty so you have free time!" Moro spoke this time.

Syaoran laughed nervously as the two young girls pulled on him. "Alright girls, go play in the house." Yuuko came to his rescue, sending her nieces off.

The shop was actually a fairly large building, the front occupied a small space for Yuuko's antique business and the rest a classic Victorian home. It was just her and her nieces, though Syaoran never recalled Yuuko talking about any siblings. He nodded in thanks for freeing him, Yuuko giving a thumbs up in response. The rest of the afternoon dragged on, it was a particularly slow day, Syaoran passing the time on his phone or looking through his textbook and studying future lessons. As the sun started to set in the distance the door chimed open, "Welcome!" Syaoran greeted the customer, noticing it was someone he knew. 

Tomyo walked further in the shop and smiled at the boy, greeting him. "Oh, Li, I didn't know you worked here!" she said excitedly.

Syaoran laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, for a few months now."

"How spledid! I'm on the hunt for a present for Yuzuriha's birthday in a few days, and I saw this little shop on the corner." Tomoyo took a look around, "My, such a cute collection!"

Syaoran knew Yuzuriha, she often hung out with Sakura and Tomoyo but he's seen her with Ryuou as well. Syaoran was happy to help Tomoyo buy something that would suit Yuzuriha's taste, he showed her around the shop, the girl stopping and staring at quite a few things. Then her sight set on a small bronze dog statue. Tomoyo ran over to it and squealed, "How cute! Yuzuriha loves dogs so this would be perfect!"

"That's new to our store. I believe the seller said the breed was a Finnish Spitz."

"That's perfect! She's always talking about her Finnish Spitz at home, so if she has this boy by her side at school she won't get lonely."

Syaoran nodded and brought the small statue to the front counter, Tomoyo making more conversation as she fished out her wallet. "You know, Yuzuriha is actually throwing a party this weekend in celebration. I'm sewing up a new dress for Sakura to wear."

Syaoran felt a blush creep on his face as he looked for a bag to put the dog statue in, "I'm sure it'll look great, your designs are always so beautiful, Daidouji."

"Thank you!" Tomoyo smiled, "I've been dying to put the sketches I have on my Snapchat story or even my Instagram, but I want the dress to be a surprise for Sakura." She leans on the counter and huffs, "I wish I had someone to send them to."

She looked at Syaoran expectantly, that same smile still on her lips. Syaoran blinked, "You could...send them to me?" He said it, yet he was unsure if that's what Tomoyo really wanted.

"Thank you Li! In fact, Ryuou is also invited and I know you and your brother are good friends with him, so why don't you two join the party? Yuzuriha won't mind but I'll text her to let her know anyway." She pulled out some money and paid for the statue, "Thank you for helping me out, I look forward to seeing you at the party this weekend." She flashed a wink.

Syaoran waved to her as she exited the shop, Yuuko coming up behind him with Maru and Moro at her side. "Look at you, going to your first college party." Yuuko said teasingly.

"Syaoran is popular!" Maru and Moro spoke in tune with each other.

Syaoran laughed nervously, "I'm not that popular, I just happen to be friends with someone who is."

Yuuko leaned in with a smirk on her face, "So, who is this 'Sakura'?"

Syaoran smiled fondly, "She's someone I go to school with."

"Do you like her?"

He blushed and said nothing, making Yuuko chuckle. "You're an open book Syaoran."

"Syaoran's got a crush!" Maru yelled with her hands in the air.

"He likes a girl!" Moro mimicked her sister.

Syaoran blushed a deep red and picked up his textbook, shoving his face in in the sea of words and paper. 

Yuuko laughed, "Now now girls, let's not tease him. Well, I hope you have fun at this party, Syaoran." She said kindly, booping his nose lightly.

\----------------  
The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, the day of Yuzuriha's birthday party approached fast. Tomoyo shared the sketches for Sakura's outfit in her sketchbook with Syaoran over Snapchat, asking for advice here and there. Syaoran frankly didn't know anything about fashion, and if it was up to Tomoyo to dress him every day he was sure he would have a better wardrobe. On the day of the party Syaoran struggled on what to wear, his clothes were so nerdy and he was going to a party, there would be people and food and music and drinks, he had to look his best. He put on a black turtle neck sweater with a pair of brown dress pants. He stood in front of his mirror in the dorm room looking himself up and down. "Does this look good?" He turned to his brother and gave a spin.

Tsubasa, who was less worried about his appearance and only wear a nice shirt with some jeans, gave his twin a good look up, down and all around. "I think you look good! Very fresh!"

Syaoran smiled and smoothed down his sweater. "Here," Tsubasa pulled out perfume and gave a small spray onto Syaoran's clothes. "Rose scented. It completes the look." He said then sprayed a little on his shirt.

The boys smiled and decided they were ready. They met up with Ryuou at the entrance of their dorm building and hopped in Syaoran's car, which honestly was shared between both him and Tsubasa. The party was being held at Tomoyo's house and she was from a rich family, so she had a mansion full of space to host a party. The three drove a few miles away from their college campus down to Tomoyo's, the lights illuminating the darkness outside and music able to be heard from the driveway. They walked inside and were greeted by a butler in a black suit. "Tomoyo is so nice, you would almost never guess she lived this bougie lifestyle." Ryuou said, sneaking a dorito from a bowl on a nearby table. 

The room was full of college students, food, drinks, and music filled the rest of the empty space. Syaoran leaned in to his brother, "Are college parties always like this?" He asked, a little amazed.

Tsubasa stared in awe at the crowd with him, "I don't know, this is my first one."

"Hey, glad you guys could make it!" Yuzuriha appeared in front of them with a red solo cup in hand, "Happy birthday to me!"

"Taking advantage of Tomoyo's house privileges so you can go crazy for your 21st birthday?" Ryuou asked Yuzuriha with a sly smile.

"For your information it was Tomoyo who suggested to use her house as the location because it has the most room." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Yuzuriha then turned her attention away from Ryuou and to the twins, "I'm really happy you guys came! Especially you, Syaoran!"

Syaoran blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah, Tsubasa is a little more outgoing so I'd expect him to go to a party, but you're a little more introverted so I figured you would stay at home and study." she laughed, taking a drink of whatever was in her cup.

Syaoran smiled, he really did keep to himself a lot. But Tomoyo asked him herself if he would come, and besides he would get to see Sakura in a new, custom outfit specifically for this party. Yuzuriha leaned in close, interrupting his thoughts, "I guess I should've known you would come if Sakura is here." she gave a goofy smile.

He blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone but Sakura herself knows."

Syaoran groaned and hid his face in his turtle neck while his brother and his friends laughed at his expense. "Come on, let's get some drinks!" Ryuou called out.

Yuzuriha took the boys up to the counter with the alcohol; a range of bottles, shot glasses and plastic cups all laid out. "Take your pick gentlemen!" She gestured to all the options.

Ryuou immediately went for the Paul Mason and poured a generous amount in his cup. Yuzuriha argued that he didn't need that much, but the man insisted that he would sip on it slowly. Tsubasa picked out a bottle that looked like a purple nebula, "Ooh, this is pretty. I'll try this one." He said and poured a little bit in his cup.

Syaoran looked through the array of alcohol, thinking none of it looked very good. If he was honest, he liked the feeling of being drunk a lot more than the actual process it took to get drunk. He turned to the table next to the one with the drinks and saw juices, soda, and tea. "Oh, those are for the people who can't drink! Not everyone here is 21+ so the kiddies gotta stick with the non alcoholic beverages. Or, y'know, if you just don't feel like drinking." Yuzuriha pointed to the table.

Syaoran nodded, "I think I'll take a lemonade."

"Boo, you're no fun Syaoran!" Ryuou pouted.

"Shut up Ryuou, you're already drunk." Yuzuriha snapped.

Syaoran laughed as the two went back and forth, Tsubasa trying to mediate between them. Then Syaoran felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Tomoyo with her own red cup in hand. "I'm glad you could make it!" She shouted over the loud music.

"I'm glad I could come." Syaoran tried to say it loud enough, but he had a naturally quiet voice.

"Thank you so much for going over outfit designs with me this week. Actually, Sakura is over there by herself." Tomoyo pointed to a far wall where Sakura indeed stood alone. "You should go talk to her, she'd love the company.

Syaoran turned and a flash of pink satin caught his eye. Sakura stood in a cotton candy pink, asymmetrical skirt with a sleeveless top that was ruffled at the chest. A black belt at her waist and a pair of pink baby doll shoes to finish off the look. She wore part of her hair back in a ponytail. She looked like an angel, Syaoran could practically see her wings. Tomoyo was smiling, her phone in hand. She urged him to go up to her.  
This was it, all he had to do was walk up to her, red solo cup in hand and the courage of a lion. He took a deep breath and took the first step, his body carrying him to the cutest girl at the whole party. Sakura noticed Syaoran as he approached and her face lit up. "Hey Li! It's so nice to see you here!"

Syaoran blinked as a blush creeped on his face, "You remember my name." He said, which was kind of silly now that it was out in the air.

Sakura giggled, "Of course, we're friends right?"

Syaoran's whole world lit up at those words, 'friends'. He could feel the nerves begin to slip away and he leaned on the wall beside her. "You know, we have math together, but I still don't know your major. What is it?" Sakura asked, her attention fully on Syaoran.

"Oh, well I'm aiming to be an anthropologist, I also have a major in history and a minor in archaeology. It's a lot of school work, but I enjoy it." He said with a smile on his face.

Sakura's green eyes were bright, complimenting her gentle smile. "That's amazing! You work so hard, Li, it inspires me to do my best as well!" She said cheerfully.

Syaoran leaned his head against the wall and stared at Sakura with a dreamy expression, "You inspire me too." He said just loud enough for her to hear him over the blaring music.

Sakura smiled brightly in response. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, amber reflecting jade. Both of them soon realized they were staring and looked away, their cheeks red. Syaoran cleared his throat, "So, you never told me your major."

"Oh!" She brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, "Well, I want to be a P.E. teacher so I'm majoring in physical education. But I also study politics because I think they're interesting." She gave a wide smile.

"That's incredible! You must be great with children."

"I really like kids, they're so innocent, funny, they are open and also they have no social skills, it's adorable. I would love to my a mother someday.." She blushed, running her index finger along the rim of her cup.

Syaoran smiled, he was actually talking to her, and she was just as wonderful as he knew she would be. She was kind, athletic, smart, and down to earth. Suddenly, Sakura gasped and flew her hand over her mouth. "Oh crap! I forgot to take notes in math today! I was too busy doodling in class..." She hung her head, "I'm gonna have to ask Tomoyo for her notes again.."

This was it, this was Syaoran's opportunity. "Um, you can see mine!" He blurted out. "I-I mean, my notes are pretty clear and detailed, I'm good at math."

Sakura's eyes lit up a vibrant green, a wide smile appearing on her face, "Would you? I'm so bad at math, I need all the help I can get! Thank you so much, Li!"

"It's my pleasure, Kinomoto."

"You know..." Her cheeks tinted pink, "You can call me Sakura if you want. Can I call you Syaoran?"

Syaoran blushed as well, gripping his solo cup harder. He swallowed, "Of course, Kino-I mean, um, Sakura." He loved the way her name felt on his tongue. 

She smiled sweetly at him and took a drink. In that moment Tomoyo approached the two and took Sakura away from Syaoran, a knowing smile on her face. Syaoran's heart was pounding, he actually had a good, proper conversation with her, and, boy, was he smitten. He took a sip of his lemonade and listened to the music, basking in the moment. He looked forward to talking to her more.


	2. Chapter 2

The lecture was droning on, Sakura tapping her pencil against the table in front of her. English wasn't a favorite subject of hers, she much preferred her physical education class and studying Kinesiology. She began to doodle little hearts around her paper and then, subconsciously, a bust doodle of Syaoran in the corner of her notebook. "That's cute" Tomoyo whispered beside her.

Sakura jumped in her skin, her face burning hot. She tried to cover the doodles, but it was too late, her best friend had already saw. She blinked rapily, then leaned in closer to the other girl, "You didn't take a picture or anything did you?" She asked.

Tomoyo giggled quietly, "It was tempting to get a video of you doodling, but I decided against it this time." She gave her usual eyes-closed smile.

Sakura sighed in relief. She loved all of the videos and pictures Tomoyo took of her because Tomoyo was such a good photographer, and half the pictures she took of Sakura were also of her own outfits she made specifically for the girl. How could Sakura deny her that, she Tomoyo was so gung-ho about having her as her personal mannequin, but, in truth, Sakura adored all the outfits Tomoyo made. But now was not the time for that, she had just seen Sakura's shameless doodle of her and her, now obvious, crush! She flipped to a blank page in her notebook to divert attention from the doodles, but it was no use, Tomoyo wouldnt say anything but she would sit there knowingly. "Alright, that's all we have time for today, let's wrap up. See you on Monday." the English professor's voice cut through the large classroom.

Tomoyo and Sakura shuffled out of their seats towards the door, holding hands to stay together in the midst of all the students exiting. They made their way to their next class, which Sakura was particularly excited for which was unusual. _Math_ . Everyone knew Sakura hated math, but it was the only class she had with _him_. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes, but she wanted to get there early. He was always there early and she wanted to talk to him more before they wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day. She and Tomoyo entered the classroom as the second people to arrive. Syaoran and Tsubasa sat at their usual desks, Tsubasa was turned to face his brother but was on his phone while Syaoran sat paying attention to everything Tsubasa was saying, his textbook and notebook out in front of him.

Sakura and Tomoyo approached the two, "Hello Li, Tsubasa." Tomoyo bowed her head in their directions, greeting them individually.

Sakura smiled the moment she saw Syaoran, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She sat in the desk next to Syaoran, to which he shifted in his seat a little awkwardly when he noticed this. "Hey Syaoran." Sakura said with a wide smile.

"Hello Sakura." He greeted back, his cheeks pink but his voice kind.

"May we sit next to you two today?" Tomoyo asked, already setting her bag beside the desk in front of Sakura and taking a seat.

"Of course!" Tsubasa said in a cheery voice, "We'd love the company."

The four of them shared small talk as more students filed in and eventually the professor. Class started as usual, all the conversing students going silent when the professor began to talk. Sakura tried to sit still and attentive, but she was so excited to be sitting next to Syaoran and she was dying to talk to him some more. Shifting in her seat, she grabbed her phone out of her skirt pocket and hid it under the desk. Tapping at the screen, she sent a text. She waited a moment, then glanced at Syaoran who was fishing out his phone. He turned on his screen, blinked, glanced at Sakura, then back down to his phone. He began to text back. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest, she was so anxious to find out what he would say.

_Me: what are u doing for lunch?_

_Syaoran: Probably going to buy Wendy's_.

 _Me: u should join tomoyo and i for lunch! we're going out to the courtyard_.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who sat staring at his phone. She saw him typing, but was not getting a notification that he was typing to her. Then, Tsubasa pulled his own phone out of his hoodie pocket. _Ah, texting his brother to see if they would like to eat lunch with us_ Sakura thought. They really did everything together, it was nice to see such a bond between two people. Soon enough, Sakura's phone vibrated in her hands, telling her that she just received a text. It was from Syaoran,

_Syaoran: We will :)_

Sakura smiled, they were going to spend lunch together, more time together. She put her phone back in her skirt pocket then actually listened to the professor. The lecture went on, after an hour the professor demanded the students get out of his class like he did every time. The students dispersed out into the hallways, Sakura and Tomoyo sticking back with Tsubasa and Syaoran. "They're going to eat lunch with us." Sakura told Tomoyo.

Tomoyo clasped her hands together in delight, "Splendid!" She said with her signature smile.

The group stopped first at the cafeteria to buy a sub for the boys, then made their way to the courtyard and sat under a large tree in the grass, the breeze nice on everyone's skin. Tomoyo and Sakura sat next to each other while Tsubasa and Syaoran sat across, Tomoyo pulling out her and Sakura's lunchboxes. Sakura's father always made the girls' lunches for them every morning, keeping them in insulated lunchboxes. Tomoyo handed Sakura her lunchbox, which was cherry blossom themed, fitting for her name. Tomoyo's lunchbox was silver with a golden spiral pattern carved into the surface. It seemed very bougie compared to the twins' sub sandwiches in plastic bags. Sakura peered open the lid to her lunchbox and took a wiff, humming at the pleasant smell that invaded her nostrals. She pulled the lid off the container, showing off the , parmesan roasted green beans, garlic butter roasted carrots, strips of seared steak and a small loaf of rosemary bread. Sakura could feel her mouth water just looking at it all.

Tsubasa and Syaoran stared at the very fine meals, then back at their own lunch. They were outdone by miles. The girls dug in, moaning at the wonderful taste. "My dad is the best cook!" Sakura hummed, leaning into Tomoyo.

Tomoyo agreed. Sakura then turned to Syaoran, "Do you want to try some of it? It's so good!" She gave a wide smile.

Syaoran blushed, "Is it alright?" He asked.

She nodded, stabbed a carrot with her fork and held it out to him, "The carrots are my favorite, they're so sweet."

Syaoran's face lit up bright red. He turned to his brother for help, support, or anything, but all Tsubasa did was smile in his direction. Syaoran swallowed, then slowly leaned in, taking the carrot into his mouth. "Isn't it good?" Sakura asked hopefully.

She watched as Syaoran chewed the vegetable, his face turning from inspecting to awe. "It's delicious.." He whispered.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Sakura smiled wide, "Maybe I can...make you something sometime?" She asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Syaoran smiled in response, nodding. Sakura's heart fluttered, staring jade into amber, the two looking at each other with puppy love eyes. Tsubasa and Tomoyo looked at each other knowingly. "Whoa, hey guys!" Ryuo's voice suddenly cut through the crowd.

The group turned to see Ryuo and Yuzuriha holding two Wendy's bags, Ryuo practically running up to them, a single fry hanging from his mouth. He sat between Tsubasa and Syaoran, making himself comfortable. "Hey ladies, gents, we having a double date? Me and Yuzuriha will join you." He gave a dorky smile.

Yuzuriha took a seat next to Sakura, "Sorry but I'd rather be Sakura's date." She said, clinging to the other girl's arm.

"Rude! Fine, then I'll be Syaoran's date!" Ryuo responded, clinging himself to Syaoran's arm just as Yuzuriha did to Sakura's

"Am I chopped liver?" Tsubasa responded with a joking smile, resting his cheek in his hand.

"No, you clearly have Tomoyo." Ryuo retorted, pouting.

"Is Tomoyo okay with that?" Tsubasa looked to the raven haired girl.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "We should all go out this weekend!"

Everyone looked at her curiously, Ryuo chiming in, "Where to?" He asked.

"How about we see a movie?" Tomoyo fished in her pocket to pull out her phone, "There are some showings for a bunch of new movies, what kind should we watch? Maybe a RomCom?" She smiled innocently, but Sakura's heart jumped at the mention of a RomCom.

She glanced at Syaoran, then back at Tomoyo, feeling anxious. She would love to see a movie with all of them, but a RomCom?! That's something she would love to see with Syaoran alone, it would be the perfect atmosphere for a single date, not a group date, and especially not with this set up. "Maybe we should-" She began to speak but was cut off.

"Ohh how about _Moon And Stars_? I love the lead female actress, she looks so gorgeous from the trailers!" Yuzuriha inserted her vote for a romcom, "Plus, Ryuo is a total sucker for RomComs." She gave a sly smile in said man's direction.

"Yuzu! That was meant to be a secret!" He pointed a finger at Yuzuriha, his face red with embarrassment.

Yuzuriha snickered with a devious expression, Sakura and Tomoyo giggling beside her. "I like RomComs." Syaoran chimed in, putting a hand on Ryuo's shoulder in reassurance.

Sakura perked up at this, "You do!?" She said a little too excitedly.

Syaoran nodded, Tsubasa speaking up in his place, "Oh yeah, he's actually really romantic. He especially loves those historical romance movies." He poked his brother on the shoulder, Syaoran blushing while looking at the ground.

"So then it's settled!" Tomoyo cut back in, "This Friday we'll all go see _Moon And Stars_ at the 7 PM showing in the pairs we've decided here."

Sakura's heart dropped when she heard the last bit of Tomoyo's sentenc; she had to pair up with Yuzuriha? She loved Yuzuriha, never let that not be said, but she wanted her date to be Syaoran. She didn't want the other girl to feel bad, however, so she stayed quiet, going along with this plan, knowing Tomoyo probably had some secret trick up her sleeve.

\---------------

Sakura opened the door to her home, taking off her shoes upon entrance. "I'm home." She called into the house.

"Welcome home, Sakura." She heard her father call from his office which was just down the hall.

She made her way into the living room which was just off the entryway to the house, setting her school bag beside the couch. Going into the kitchen she decided to make some tea for her father, he was surely working right now and most likely hadn't eaten or drank anything in hours. Sakura started by boiling water into a kettle on the stove, then got all the ingredients ready. Soon enough, the kettle whistled, signifying that the water was boiling. She then put 1 tablespoon of tea infuser in a cup, accompanied by fresh lavender petals and mint leaves, and finally the water. Setting the cup onto a tray, she then made her way through the hallway, the wood floor creaking under her feet, and peaked into her father's office. He sat at his desk, filing through various papers, his laptop sitting diagonally to the side, his long black hair draped over his shoulder in a ponytail. He looked up at her with kind eyes, "Come in." He spoke gently, waving her in with his hand.

Sakura happily walked into his office, bringing the tray to his desk. "I made you some tea." She said with a gentle smile, handing him the cup of homemade tea.

Her father took the cup in his large hands, "Thank you, Sakura, I was feeling a little exhausted." He smiled at her tenderly.

"What are you doing, Father?" She asked, holding the tray to her chest and leaning closer.

He took his round glasses from his nose, "Oh, just going through work papers, reviewing policies, budget, and planning a meeting with the chairman and directors to discuss funding." He said, his smile never wavering.

Sakura was the daughter of The Dean of CLAMP university, Clow Reed. Sakura had lived with her older brother, Touya, and her father all her life. She knew nothing of her mothr, or if Clow was even her real father, but it didn't bother her because she was content with the family she had. "I wish you luck, Father!" She cheered, "Remember not to overwork yourself."

Clow pat her on the head, "As long as you keep smiling for me I know I'll have the strength to keep going."

Sakura smiled bright at her father's words, getting a pleasant smile in return from him. "Well, I'll leave you to your work. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She said, making her way to the door.

She was stopped in her tracks by a large figure. She looked up to see Touya looking down at her with his hands on his hips. "Bothering Father in his study again?" He said with a smirk.

Sakura huffed at her brother, "For your information I made him some tea so I was bringing it to him!"

"Careful Father," Touya called over to Clow, "It might make you sick if this little monster made it."

"I'm not a monster! And I can make tea just fine!" Sakura stomped, her brother was always picking on her.

"Come on Touya, don't be so mean to her." Yukito, Touya's husband, stepped out from beside him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good evening, Yukito!" Sakura greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening." Yukito greeted her back, the two of them radiating nothing but good vibes and sunshine.

Touya pulled both of their cheeks, the two groaning in pain "We're not here to stay, we only came to drop off some leftovers. Our fridge is full and we need to get rid of some stuff, so you can have some food. Eat some of it for lunch, dinner, breakfast, or whatever you like." He said, then looked to Sakura specifically, "Make sure he eats, alright?"

Sakura nodded. She looked to her father once again who was hard focused on his work, not even paying attention to whatever was happening in his office. He was always like that, often forgetting to take care of himself and immersing himself in his work, forever cooped up in this office. Sakura worried for him while she was at school, there was no one at home to take care of him and Touya owned a house of his own. They had the money to hire a maid during the day, but Clow insisted that they didn't need one, so they never had one. Sakura wondered if Clow at least had any friends that could come and check up on him while his kids were away, but she never heard him talk of any. Thinking of friends reminded her, "Oh, Father, this Friday I'm going to the movies with my friends from school."

"That's wonderful, I hope you have fun." Clow looked up from his paperwork, smiling at Sakura as he always did.

"What are you going to see?" Yukito asked.

" _Moon And Stars_!" Sakura responded cheerfully.

"Figures it's a RomCom. Are you going with a bunch of girls?" Touya teased.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, "Actually there will be three of us girls and three boys! It's a triple date!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You have a date?" All three men spoke at the same time.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, reeling in her tongue. "Well, yes, but my date is Yuzuriha, she's a friend from school. Ryuo got paired with Syaoran..." She said, disappointment in her voice.

Yukito chuckled while Touya became stiff, "Who is 'Syaoran'?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"H-he's just a friend from school! His brother is coming too, along with Tomoyo." She crossed her arms back, bouncing her leg.

Touya looked at her for a long time, Sakura unable to read him properly, but soon he backed down. "Right, well we have to go. Bye Father, have fun on your 'date' Sakura." He said mockingly.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him as they left. Once they were gone she huffed and complained that he always teased her. She sighed, "Well, I have homework that I need to do. Goodnight, Father." Sakura said, making her way out the office door and to the living room.

She flopped down onto the couch, slouching hard into the cushions. She grabbed her bag and took out all the essentials for her homework, looking over her notes for her classes. She couldn't focus, all she could think about was going to the movies with Syaoran. To see a romance movie. Sure, it wasn't an ideal date, but at least she would get to spend more time with him. She was really looking forward to Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so short! tbh, i wasn't really sure what i wanted to do for it so i was just winging it lmao but now i have a setup for the next chapter!!! i hope you all enjoy this mess regardless lskdf

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my fic! i havent actually written something in a long time so i want to use this as a warm up! i dont know how long this fic will be right now, but its definitely going to be multiple chapters! i hope you all enjoy!


End file.
